Getting Back On Track
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: After Kagome loses her memory in a horrible accident, Inuyasha knows there is only time to fill, time to heal and maybe time for him to move on. Inuyasha wants nothing more than for Kagome to remember him, but he can not wait forever. Once she starts to remember, will he soon forget about her? Sequel to Blood Behind The Tears.
1. Amnesia

**Amnesia**

_"What do you mean she may not remember me?" he yelled at the doctor outside of the hospital room._

_The doctor motioned for him to quiet down. "Sir. Please lower your voice, there are other patients."_

_His arms were crossed and a small vein in his forehead started to grow and pulse with anger. "Lower my voice? You want me to lower my voice?" he lunged forward and grabbed the doctor by his scrubs, lifting him up in to the air. Charts fell to the ground and made a loud thud. Sango and Miroku came barrelling out of the room to see what was going on, only to witness the doctor almost flying._

_"IS THIS BETTER FOR YOU DOCTOR?" he screamed a mere inch away from the doctor's face._

_Sango came over to them, grabbing his arm. "Inuyasha, put him down."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, looking in to the doctor's eye, narrowing his own. "Not until he tells me what is going on with Kagome."_

_The doctor threw his hands up in surrender. "I will go over her chart with you.. just please," he whispered: "..put me down."_

_Inuyasha looked around him; nurses and other doctors had all stopped what they were currently doing to watch what was going on. As he swallowed his anger, he slowly lowered the doctor back on to his feet. He then scooped up all of his charts and papers that were scattered around the floor. As he passed the papers to him, the doctor pointed to his office just a few rooms away. "We can all talk in there."_

_The doctor walked away as Sango and Miroku followed him. Inuyasha took a step and looked back in to Kagome's room, where she was sleeping, oblivious to the whole confrontation. Inuyasha sighed to himself and made his way to the office. __The doctor was seated behind the desk as Sango and Miroku took the available seats, Inuyasha stood behind them against the wall._

_The doctor reorganized his charts until he found Kagome's, pulling it out and going over it once more before going further. He closed the chart over, pushed it to the side and leaned back in his chair, staring at them. "Her condition is a miracle." He stated. "Do you know that?" and they went blank, the color drained from their faces and words could not be formed from their mouth._

_"The way the bullet was angled in to Kagome's brain made it completely miss any major blood vessel or part for every day functioning." he started off._

_"Feh." Inuyasha snickered. "Except she can't remember that we're dating." he looked up at the doctor and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah doc, nothing 'major'."_

_"May I continue?" the doctor asked so as not to be interrupted again._

_Sango nodded to him and leaned forward for a brief moment. "I do apologize in advance for him." and then she sat back in to her seat._

_"Now then, where was I," he tried to regain his spot. "Ah yes. Even though there was not any major damage done to her brain, there was some swelling. That swelling on some parts of the brain does contribute to memory loss. How permanent, we are not sure of."_

_"Hold on," Inuyasha stopped the doctor as he pulled himself off the wall and walked closer to them. "You're saying that she may never remember that we are engaged at all?"_

_The doctor shrugged. "She may be just having some memory loss due to the trauma or it may become more permanent, and she may only get bits and pieces of her memory back, it's really a matter of waiting and having patience. Now, I understand that may be difficult considering the circumstances but-"_

_"Difficult?" Inuyasha copied him as he threw his head back and chuckled. "The last thing my fiancé remembers of me is that we are no longer friends, and you call that difficult?" Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not difficult, it's devastating."_

_"I understand that this is tough-"_

_"Tough?" once again, Inuyasha's temper took over and he interrupted. "Try the most unpleasant, heartbreaking thing that could of happened."_

_The doctor nodded his head at him. "I apologize, but at this point, like I said, it's just a matter of waiting now."_

_"Well," Sango began trying to get in to the conversation. "are there tests or scans that you could run that would let us know if she would remember?" she looked at Inuyasha who looked worried about the whole thing. "I mean when. When she will remember." she corrected herself._

_"Unfortunately, no." the doctor sighed. "Brains are unpredictable. We can study them for the answers forever but it all comes down to time. She may remember everything in a few days or weeks. It all depends."_

_"But she will remember.." Inuyasha edged him on. All he wanted was for him to say that she would eventually remember him, just for him to have a small ounce of hope._

_The doctor shrugged his shoulders and stared at Inuyasha. He could see how much this was killing him to not know. To not have a firm reasoning or explanation to this. "I believe she will gain her memory back, when I am not sure of."_

_"She's going to remember!" Inuyasha screamed out, he hugged both Miroku and Sango. He reached his hand over the doctor's desk to shake hands. "Thank you, sorry about before." he laughed as he ran out of the office back to Kagome's room._

_As Sango and Miroku got up to leave, Sango questioned the doctor. "She will remember, right?"_

_The doctor paused for a moment before he replied. He stood up and reached out his hand to shake hers. After she took it, her and Miroku made their way to the door as the doctor called out after them. "For his sake, I hope so."_

* * *

><p>"It's been five weeks." he clarified to the nurse who was checking over Kagome's charts before she was discharged.<p>

"Pardon me?" she asked.

Inuyasha walked over to her, pointing to the papers. "You said she's been here four weeks, but she's been here five." he said moving his eyes from the papers over to Kagome, as she gave a quick smile. "Thirty-six days exactly, but who is counting."

The nurse nodded to him. "Well, you're right." she told him as she fixed her mistakes on Kagome's chart. "It seems I have been proved wrong." she looked over at Kagome, who was collecting all of her things around the room to bring home. "Keep your hands on this one, they don't come around often." the nurse giggled as she walked to the door.

"We're not dating." Kagome stated. The nurse looked shocked to hear that, and Inuyasha hung his head low as Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know why he is still around, we're not even friends." and the nurse nodded and ducked out of the door followed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't bare to hear that again. Since the accident, Kagome had made it her daily mission to make sure she reminded him of that every chance she was given. And every time after she had said that, he would come back with an "I love you" or tell her about that the wedding they were going to have but she did not believe it, any of it. He even tried to get the others to convince her, but nothing helped. Not even seeing Inuyasha every day, having her friends and family bring him up by telling stories about him never leaving the hospital since she's been there, or trying to recall the day when the accident happened; nothing. It seemed as though she had remembered everything up until the point where they had gotten back together. As if the moments after that had been cleared from her mind for good, nothing about the accident, the proposal jogged her memory at all.

Not even time made her remember. And that's what worried Inuyasha the most.

Time was starting to become Inuyasha's enemy. For every day that went on that she didn't remember him, was another day with her he would never get back.

He seen Kagome's doctor doing rounds with a few other patients, discharging and checking up on them. Inuyasha walked over to him at the administration desk, tapping him on the shoulder, as he turned around, he seen Inuyasha staring at him. "How are you, Inuyasha?"

"_How am I_?" he relayed the question back to the doctor, trying to see if it sounded as stupid as it did or if it was just him. "Funny you should ask that, doc'."

The doctor grinned, flipping through his charts until he got to the one that he knew Inuyasha was there to talk to him about. "Yes, I see that Kagome is all set to return home today, it's a very good day."

Inuyasha just shrugged that comment off. "If in by good you mean the same, then yes, very good day indeed."

The doctor picked up his clipboard as he tried to reach for him. "Inuyasha-"

"No, don't try to act like you care," Inuyasha warned him as he slammed his hand down on to the clipboard, smashing it against the counter. "You told me, she was going to remember, you said it may take days or it may take weeks."

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "It does take some time."

"Five weeks. How much more time could she need?" Inuyasha felt helpless, as if he couldn't do anything but seat back, and wait and hope that it would fix itself. "Is it me? Am I doing something wrong, saying the wrong thing? Just tell me what I have to do to get her to remember."

"You are doing everything that you should be," the doctor removed Inuyasha's hand off of his clipboard and brought an arm around him as they began to walk. "You are reminding her every single day that you are still here for her, and when it all comes back to her, she will remember that when it all seemed hopeless, you still stayed by her side, through it all. And she will love you even more for that, trust me. Take her home."

They stopped in front of Kagome's room as she made her way out of the doorway with her bag around her shoulder.

"Let me get that for you," Inuyasha said as he lifted her bag off of her and placed it on his own shoulder. She smiled and nodded gently at him.

"You have a checkup in four weeks Kagome, don't be doing too much to over exhaust yourself until then. You should still be resting and focusing on getting your memory back, alright?" the doctor gave her a prescription in case she had any additional pain until her appointment.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around the doctor. "Thank you, I'll see you in four weeks." she let go and walked passed the doctor over to the admin desk to sign her release papers.

Inuyasha began to follow her when the doctor grabbed him by the shoulder. "I hope I'll see you in four weeks, too." he whispered to Inuyasha before shaking his hand. "Good luck, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed. "Thanks doc', I'm going to need it." he shouted as he walked over to Kagome.

"All ready to go?" he asked her as she finished signing the last of her papers.

She nodded to him as they made their way to the elevator. "You know, you don't have to do this." she told him, as they pressed the button and stood waiting.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

Kagome shrugged, watching the numbers on the top of the elevator shift from being lit to unlit. "_This_. I know I don't remember so if it is all true and if we are engaged then it must be really hard for you."

The elevator buzzed and the doors opened for them, Inuyasha gestured to Kagome to go first. As they got in to the elevator, he pressed the ground button. "No, it's fine. The doctor said it does take time for your memory to come back fully. You will remember us," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her, she was blushing. "But until then, going off past memories is completely fine I assume, since they are the only ones you have. If that makes you feel more comfortable."

Kagome smiled at him, feeling a sense of relief come over her. "I'm really glad you said that, Inuyasha. Now, I can go on my date with Bankotsu tonight and not feel bad about it." The elevator doors closed as they started their descend to the ground floor. And the lower they went, the deeper Inuyasha's heart sunk.


	2. Home

**Home**

The drive home from the hospital was unbearable. Kagome refused to say anything, just stared out the window at the on-coming traffic. Inuyasha was getting more anxious with each block they went with out talking. He made a right on to the highway and merged in to the center lane as he tried to slow himself down.

They reached the end of the highway and he turned off an exit, entering Kagome's neighborhood. He shifted gears and, without thinking, he reached over and tried to hold Kagome's hand from habit. She looked at him and then moved her hand away.

He needed more time alone with her. More time to talk. More time to try and make her remember him in the way he remembered her. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't want to frighten her away or upset her. And trying to hold her hand didn't help.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes never leaving the highway. "I guess it's just a habit."

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt bad for pulling her hand away but even though it was a habit for him it wasn't for her. Although, that wasn't his fault so she gave me a smirk. "It's okay. We're both adjusting."

She went back to looking out the window as Inuyasha smiled to himself, more to be considerate of her trying to be nice. He knew that she didn't remember them being together and that wasn't her fault. It was his. He glanced down at his hand and he made a tight fist, digging his nails in to the palm of his hand. He was the one that should be going through pain, not her.

Inuyasha pulled in to Kagome's driveway. Turning off the engine, he undid his seatbelt and got out the car, running over to her side to open her door. He reached out one of his hands for her to take but she ignored it and he slowly tucked it behind his back as she got out.

She went to open the trunk to grab her bag from the hospital but Inuyasha seen her. "No, no, no!" He yelled to her, slamming the passenger door shut and shuffling to the trunk. "You just got out of the hospital, let me get that for you." He put his key in to the trunk, twisted it and lifted the top up in to the air.

He gave Kagome a smile before going for the bag, but her hand darted out in front of him and grabbed it first. She pulled it out and swung it around her shoulder and started to walk towards the house. She stopped and spun around to look at Inuyasha. "You know, I don't know how you remember me as but the old Kagome didn't like feeling useless." she told him as she continued to the house.

Inuyasha sighed and closed the trunk. He ran behind her and they both walked in to the house. Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and walked in to the living room. Inuyasha stood in front of the door, not knowing if he should just leave or try to help her unpack.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and sighed. "Well," she said as she turned around, crossing her arms. "I think I'm good from here, thank you for bringing me home." and she tried to add a soft smile but it didn't fool Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eased his hands in to his pockets as he looked down at his feet. "You're welcome. See you later." he whispered, raising his head. He gave her a quick smile and opened the door to leave. He stepped outside, getting to his car, he pulled out of the driveway and started driving home.

Kagome felt a wave of relaxation when she heard the engine fade away.

She was finally left alone with her thoughts. She had been put through a lot the last couple of weeks. Not just physically, she went from dying with her rightful memories one minute, to living and forgetting everything the next, but also emotionally, trying to deal with the fact that part of her memory was gone from an accident she didn't even know of.

_How could I be engaged to Inuyasha_, was the main question on her mind. She didn't get it.

The last thing she remembered of Inuyasha was before she started dating Bankotsu and Inuyasha and her hating each other. It didn't seem right for them to be dating now and possibly getting married.

It didn't make sense to her.

She felt horrible because if it was true it was a horrible thing to happen to Inuyasha and for her to not remember what happened or who he was to her. But she couldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't. _How could I pretend to love someone when I don't feel anything? _

She couldn't.

The doctor told her to go back to her regular day life and her regular day life, that she remembered, didn't involve Inuyasha. If her memories were somehow brought back and she was in love with Inuyasha, than fine, but right now, she was in love with Bankotsu and those were real feelings. Not made up.

And then she heard the door knock, startling her.

She giggled to herself when she remembered that she had asked Sango to come over today. She exhaled and walked over to the door. Putting on a big smile she grabbed the door knob and swung it open. "Hey San-"

Kagome was shocked when she seen that it was Inuyasha standing in her doorway. "Sorry." he whispered, moving past her to get inside.

Closing the door behind her, she asked him: "What is it?"

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of her. He felt nervous but he didn't want to mess things up with her and restoring her memory. He stopped and glanced over at her and she looked at him like she did before they were together. Cold. Emotionless. And it made him feel like she wouldn't remember. That it was hopeless.

But he had to try.

He reached in to his back pocket. "You forgot something." and took out a small black box. He closed the distance between them. Looking in to her eyes he wanted so much to tell her everything, to try to jog her memory, but he wanted her to remember on her own. He didn't want to push her further away from him.

He took one of her hands and placed the box in her grasp. "Last time I gave you this, you ended up in the hospital. I hope that pattern doesn't stick." he tried to ease the tension but he felt as though he made it worse by bringing up the accident.

And Kagome knew what it was. It was _her_ ring. Or the ring that Inuyasha said that he proposed to her with.

"I don't remember anything.. I don't have to keep it if you don't want me to." she didn't know what to say or do in this situation. To accept an engagement ring from a man that she was appositely dating before an accident that she can not remember anything about seemed like a bad idea.

Inuyasha shook his head and his hands wrapped around Kagome's as she held on to the box. "It is yours, whether you remember it or not. Maybe seeing it or wearing it might help with the memory loss." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I just know no one else should have it but you."

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she smiled at him.

Even though she couldn't remember them dating, she thought he was different than the Inuyasha she remembered. "That's very thoughtful, thank you."

And Kagome didn't want to admit it to herself, but in that moment she felt something for Inuyasha. She could see that he had changed, and that maybe they were together. Maybe she did love him. But in her mind she was still with Bankotsu, and she didn't want to risk her real relationship with him for a fantasy relationship she may have with Inuyasha.

Kagome waited a moment to see if he was going to add anything, and when he didn't, she turned around and grabbed the door knob. "I'll see you around." she said, twisting the door open.

Inuyasha stared at her. He could feel how uncomfortable she felt around him and he hated it. He inched himself closer to her and the closer they got the more nervous she became. He hated that he made her feel this way. He just wanted to be there for her.

He wanted her to see that he had changed, so that she would give him a chance to show that she loved him.

He lifted his hand and took a piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear. "I know you can't remember what we were, what we had," he whispered looking down at her. "But I feel like you should give me a chance to help you remember. I'm here whenever you need me."

Their eye's met and he could feel the spark that they had before. He knew she wanted him, and he, without a doubt, wanted her. Kagome looked in to his eyes and smiled, she was happy that she had Inuyasha to help if she needed him.

When she smiled at him, without hesitation, Inuyasha closed the distance between them and kissed her.

At first Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha would just take it upon himself to make the decision to kiss her. To not even think about how she felt or how she felt for Bankotsu right now.

At first she was angry. Angry at the fact that knowing she was emotional and confused and by kissing her made everything more complicated.

And at first it was awkward. With the last known memory of Inuyasha was them on bad terms, and then waking up and not remembering that he is her fiancé, but trying to remember anything she could, it was weird kissing him.

_At first_. But with his warm lips on hers, his hand holding on to her waist and his fingers playing in her hair, and the feeling of being close to him overwhelmed her. She couldn't remember the feelings she had for Inuyasha but kissing him gave her some sort of feelings towards him, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Kagome?!" came a loud girlish shriek.

The two of them broke the kiss, pulling each other off and turning in the direction of the sound. It was Sango, standing in the doorway. Kagome didn't realize that she was holding on to the door and when Inuyasha kissed her, she must have let it go and it had opened, leaving Sango to stand there and enjoy the show.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked away from Sango in embarrassment. Inuyasha looked at Sango and smiled while Kagome whipped her lip and grabbed Sango's arm and bring her in side. "It's not what it looks like.." Kagome tried to play it off, but Sango wasn't that naïve.

Sango narrowed her judging eyes at Kagome, and shrugged her shoulders. "No need to explain anything to me," Sango reassured her as she looked over at Inuyasha. "I'm not the one you're dating. Hello Inuyasha." she snapped at him.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey Sango." He knew that Sango wouldn't approve of him being around Kagome after the accident. The weeks when Kagome was in the hospital, Inuyasha and Sango spent most of the time arguing what was best for her and what she would have want to do. Both wanted what was best for Kagome but neither of them wanted to be wrong. But for Kagome's sake, Inuyasha wanted to try to get along so he smiled at Sango for spite.

When he smiled he seen Kagome widening her eyes at him and motioned towards the door. Inuyasha nodded and then he pointed outside. "I was just leaving."

"Oh, I could see that." Sango said as Inuyasha whisked passed her. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he walked outside.

Kagome followed after him, stopping when she made it to the doorway. Inuyasha got a glimpse of her over his shoulder as he made it to his car. He waved to her as he got in and drove off down the road.

Kagome turned around to face Sango, raising a single eyebrow at her whilst leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Kagome laughed at her but then tried to figure out a way to explain it to her best friend. "Um.. he kissed me." she couldn't think of anything.

"Why did you kiss him back?" Sango asked without any hesitation.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked by Sango. "I don't know." she walked in to the living room and sat on the couch.

Sango pealed herself off the wall and followed behind her. "Are you remembering anything?" Sango asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The sudden touch startled Kagome but she smiled when she seen it was Sango. Kagome looked up at her and shook her head. "I don't remember anything, but he does seem different." Kagome told her as she looked out of the window, thinking about the kiss she just had with Inuyasha.

"Don't do that." Sango warned her, pointing a finger at her. "Don't force it. You still have your date with Bankotsu tonight."

Kagome nodded to her, knowing she had to get ready she slinked in to the couch, not wanting to get up. She glanced at Sango out of the corner of her eye. "I'm glad I didn't forget you." she told her, Sango didn't have anything to say to her, but just to smile back, as Kagome jumped off the couch and started running around to get ready.

Sango crossed her arms and looked at her friend; she had barely survived an injury that was all of Inuyasha's fault, letting her jump in front of him. It should be him not her suffering like this. Not remembering part of her life or the accident was horrible. And Sango wanted Inuyasha as far away from Kagome as he could get. He broke his promise to Sango and she was done with him. And she would soon have Kagome done with him as well.


	3. Fight

**Fight**

Inuyasha could not believe what he had just done.

He felt horrible. Disgusted in himself. He had not planned to kiss Kagome, he did not want to confuse her in such a fragile state. He wanted her to remember him on her own, not pressure her in to it. But something had come over him. He yearned for her, he wanted to be close to her. He wanted to love her, again.

Inuyasha had to clear his head. He was on his way to Miroku's house. He pulled in to his driveway and honked the horn. He needed to talk to his friend about this. Miroku came running out of his house and opened the car door and they left.

They drove to a near by coffee shop. They both got out of the car, closing the doors behind them, as they walked inside. The coffee shop had an old rustic feel to it; everything was antique and wooden and the smell of coffee beans and scions engulfed the air. They ordered a drink and picked a seat by the window.

As they sat down, Miroku had no hesitation to cut to the real reason why they were there. He would see that Inuyasha was battling something with in himself, and he tried to help him. "What is it?"

Miroku had caught him off guard. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, shrugging his shoulders as he lifted his coffee to his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." he defended as he sipped his drink. As much as he wanted to get Miroku's opinion of this, he did not want to press the matter. He did not want to think about it. He just wanted to have a moment to not think about Kagome. However, she was still the only thing that was on his mind.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his own coffee, as he rested it on his coaster, he kept his gaze from Inuyasha. "Don't act like you don't know." Miroku warned him. He couldn't imagine what he was going through, but he admired Inuyasha. He was putting on a brave face. "You're hurt."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the thought. "Feh. Me? Hurt?" he scolded Miroku as he shock his head at him, taking another drink of coffee.

"You have reasoning to be, you know. I'd be worried if you weren't hurt." Miroku reassured him. He knew it would not be easy to get Inuyasha to admit he was hurting, so he simply talked over his stubbornness; over his unwillingness to admit that he was upset over Kagome.

Inuyasha did not want to seem weak. He did not want to show that deep down this was tearing him apart. He wasn't good at letting his guard down, at letting people see his true feelings. Instead of showing sadness, he turned it in to anger and used it against Miroku. "Didn't you hear me?" he snapped at Miroku through clenched teeth.

Miroku did not take Inuyasha getting angry with him to heart. He knew how hard it was for him to admit when he needed help, when he needed a friend. And Miroku wanted to be there for him, if he would let him be. "I think you're in denial..."

"I'm not hurt! What a stupid assumption to make." Inuyasha lashed out at him, tightening his grip around his coffee cup.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he shock his head. Inuyasha was more in denial than he had thought. He couldn't even see how far he had slipped off the edge. Miroku just stared across the table at him. "If you say so, Inuyasha." He knew he would not be able to convince Inuyasha that he was in denial, so he backed off.

Inuyasha smiled at him, happy that he had won the argument and that he had stopped with the intervention. But maybe he was in denial. Maybe he was hurt. He did not want to admit it to himself but this was eating him alive. He had never felt this before. To have the person he loves not remember that she loves him, too, was heartbreaking.

He did not want to push away someone that was only trying to be there for him during this horrible time. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he looked away from Miroku. "You're right." he mumbled to him, not wanting to say it too loud. "I am hurt."

Miroku smiled at him, not because he was happy that he was hurt but happy that Inuyasha had accepted that he was. He knew how much he cared for Kagome, and that trying to give her time to heal and cope with what was going on wouldn't be easy to do. "The best thing for you to do is to try to get your mind off of Kagome. Give her some space and let her sort things out for herself."

"And what if I can't do that?" Inuyasha asked, staring back at Miroku from across the table, feeling hopeless.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "She has to remember on her own. You can not force it on her."

When Inuyasha heard him say that, he thought about him kissing Kagome and giving her the ring. Maybe him doing that was too much for her at once, maybe he was forcing her without even knowing it. His face changed as he tried to find his guilty conscious from Miroku, but it didn't work. Miroku raised an eyebrow to him wondering what he was hiding. "What aren't you telling me?"

Inuyasha felt horrible for doing it, and didn't want him judging him on his actions, but he had to tell him. "I might have, sort of, maybe kissed.." Inuyasha said as he started to drink his coffee. "Kagome." he said her name through his gulps of coffee.

Miroku sighed. He grabbed his face with his left hand, placing his elbow on the table, as he leaned against it. "Please tell me you're joking."

Inuyasha shock his head. He regretted telling Miroku that he had kissed Kagome, but then again Sango did walk in on them and she would have told Miroku the second she had the change. He decided that he should tell Miroku the whole story himself. "I brought her home, went to leave," Inuyasha paused to look out the window. "Next thing I know I was back in her house giving her ring back to her.." he stopped to let Miroku have a moment to process.

"You didn't." Miroku said as his head slipped off of his hand and collided with the table.

Inuyasha nodded to him, as he tried to continue where he left off. "And then, I don't know, it just happened. I kissed her and then Sango walked in. And I left."

Miroku knew that this was bad for both of them. For Kagome, it would only confuse her and make her question everything, instead of letting her figure things out on her own and in her own time. For Inuyasha, it would make him hold on to a hope that may not be there, because she may never regain her memory of her feelings for him, and he should be prepared for that.

Miroku scratched the back of his neck as he followed Inuyasha's gaze outside. "It may be best to have space between you two for right now."

Inuyasha understood where he was coming from. He didn't want Kagome going through this just as much, or more, as he didn't want to be going through it. He wanted to have a far shot at her remembering him and if giving her space was the best idea, maybe he should, even if he didn't want to.

Inuyasha nodded his head to him. "Maybe you're right." He said.

Inuyasha looked out the window as he seen Bankotsu pull up to the parking lot and got out of his car, as he made his way to the coffee shop door. "But I sure as hell won't have him getting close to her, again." he pointed over to Bankotsu as he entered the coffee shop.

Miroku could see the blood in his veins start to boil in Inuyasha's face as Miroku turned around to see Bankotsu and could tell what was going to happen if he did not get Inuyasha to calm down. "Inuyasha, you don't want to start anything with him." He said as he turned around to see Inuyasha's seat empty. He looked around the shop to see Inuyasha walking up to Bankotsu in line.

Miroku cursed under his breath as he jumped out of his seat. He ran over to Inuyasha who had already started talking to Bankotsu in line before Miroku could get there to stop him from doing something he will regret. "So, you're going out with Kagome tonight?" Inuyasha asked Bankotsu to clarify.

Bankotsu nodded to him as he looked away from Inuyasha. "Yes, I am." He inched closer to the counter as the line began to move.

Inuyasha chuckled at him, making Bankotsu turn back to face him as he rolled his eyes "Her memory loss must be worst than the doctors thought." Inuyasha said, stepping closer to Bankotsu, bearing his fangs at him. "Since she can not remember what a bastard you are."

Bankotsu was taken back by Inuyasha's harsh tone but found it amusing that he was so angry at the thought of him being with Kagome. Bankotsu laughed at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least she remembers the feelings she has for _me_." Bankotsu did not care if he hurt Inuyasha's feelings in pointing out the obvious.

"Feelings she _had_ for you." Inuyasha rudely corrected him.

Bankotsu got a little enjoyment out of this kind of torture. Deep down he knew that Inuyasha was upset about the fact that the last memory has is not loving him. And jealousy really did not suite Inuyasha. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes as he whispered to Inuyasha. "Are you _jealous_?" he asked, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He couldn't believe that Bankotsu would even think that. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he threw his head back and laughed in Bankotsu's face. "Why would _I_ be jealous of _you_?" Inuyasha asked him, and as Bankotsu went to answer Inuyasha immediately cut him off. "The only way you're able to get a date with her is because she can not remember me." Inuyasha reminded him. "That's kind of pathetic."

Bankotsu just smiled at him, he could see how much this was driving him crazy. The thought of the women he loves in the hands of another man, with that man being her ex. He wanted to see how far he could push Inuyasha before he cracked. "And giving her the ring, you apparently purposed to her with, isn't pathetic?"

Bankotsu ordered his coffee as he looked back to Inuyasha who was speechless. Bankotsu smiled as the fact that he got to him. "No, Inuyasha, that's just sad. Trust me, when I'm done with her, she won't even want to remember you."

Inuyasha was still in shock over the fact that Kagome told him that he gave her ring to her. That is not like her. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu. "She told you I gave her it? Why?"

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his coffee from the cashier and took a sip. "Of course she told me. She trusts me." Bankotsu turned to leave as he looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "I never hurt her like you did."

When Inuyasha heard Bankotsu say that something inside of him snapped and he ran at Bankotsu, jumping on to his back, catching Bankotsu off guard. He spilled his hot coffee on himself on the cups way to the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's neck and he tried to choke him. Bankotsu coughed for air as he reached behind him and grabbed on to Inuyasha's jacket, pulling him over his head and slamming him to the ground.

People were moving out of the way and screaming at them to keep going, which only made Inuyasha's anger grow. Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha by his collar as he lifted him off of the ground. Bankotsu pulled an arm back readying to punch him but Inuyasha bet him to it and punched him first, making him lose his grip on Inuyasha's collar, as he landed on his feet.

Inuyasha grabbed Bankotsu by the shoulders as he held him in place and kneed him in the stomach, as he gasped for air. Inuyasha punched him across the face and as Bankotsu groaned in pain he through him in to one of the tables, as he landed on his back.

Bankotsu put his fists up in defense as Inuyasha lunged at him. Without a second thought, Bankotsu lifted his feet, as Inuyasha was in mid-air above him, and kicked him off sending him flying over him, landing on the ground a few feet behind him.

Bankotsu lifted himself off of the table, as he whipped the blood that was coming from his mouth off of his face, and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely made his way to his feet as he stumbled around one spot, seeing three Bankotsu's coming towards him. Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha and was about to hit him when the owner of the coffee shop came over to him and broke them apart.

"There is no fighting in here. Take it out of my shop, now!" He screamed as he pointed to the door.

Bankotsu pushed himself away from Inuyasha and made his way outside. Inuyasha did not want him to get away from him that easily. Inuyasha pushed past the crowd of people to go after him. Miroku was close behind him. Bankotsu had made it to his car and had opened the door as he seen Inuyasha emerge from the coffee shop, staring at him, as he walked towards him, ready to continue fighting.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he shut his car door and walked towards Inuyasha. "This is how it's going to be?" he hollered at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was ready to kill him. His whole body was numb with anger and rage. "Come here and fight me, you coward!" Inuyasha screamed at him as he tried to punch him but Miroku got in between them and started to push Inuyasha away from Bankotsu.

Inuyasha tried to push Miroku off of him. "Get out of my way, Miroku."

Miroku did not want Inuyasha to regret hurting, or even killing, Bankotsu. Miroku used all of the strength he had to keep Inuyasha away from him. Bankotsu laughed at the sight of Miroku trying to control Inuyasha as he opened his car door. "I'll say hi to Kagome for you, Inuyasha." Bankotsu yelled to him as he started his car and drove off.

Once Miroku couldn't see Bankotsu's car anymore, he let go of Inuyasha and let him kick and punch the near by garbage cans to get his anger out. Inuyasha couldn't control himself. The anger he felt was unbelievable. He turned around to see Miroku whipping blood off his hands. "What happened to you?" he snapped at him.

Miroku looked up at him and shock his head. "It's not my blood, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at himself and noticed the blood that was staining his shirt. The fight started to come back to him and he remembered that he had landed on glass table, which had made pieces of shattered glass pierce in to his skin. He pulled the noticeable pieces out and threw them on the ground. His head was pounding as he reached his hand up to his forehead, he could feel the warm blood oozing out of an open gash, and he was pretty sure he either sprained his hand or broke a finger.

Miroku had gone inside and gave the owner enough money to cover the damages that Inuyasha and Bankotsu had caused. He came out with a towel for Inuyasha to whip away all of the blood off. "Here, idiot." Miroku said as he threw the towel at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed it and started to whip the blood off of himself. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku. "Why didn't you let me kill him?"

Miroku laughed at him. Even though Inuyasha was hurt, he would heal quicker than Bankotsu would, and the pain did not even phase him, he tuned it out during the fight. He could bare all of that physical pain but he wouldn't handle any emotional pain. Miroku shrugged his shoulders at him. "If you killed him, Kagome would hate you." he told him the truth. "You would enjoy doing it now, but after a while, you would regret it because Kagome would never be able to forgive you for it."

Inuyasha laughed at him. He was mad that Miroku got between them at first but now he was thankful that he did. He knew he was known to lose control when he gets angry, and if he had killed him, he knew Kagome wouldn't forgive him, not ever. He was thankful that Miroku was there for him, but he did not want Bankotsu anywhere near Kagome. "Miroku, I know you said I need to give her space but.. I can't."

Miroku knew that he wouldn't be happy until Kagome was back with him and after this, maybe giving her space was a bad idea. Kagome would not be able to remember how her life was if she did not involve people that were in her life before the accident and that was Inuyasha, not Bankotsu. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of Kagome's house. "Go get your girl back."

Inuyasha smiled at him and tossed him his car keys as he turned around and started running down the street. "Make sure you bring my car back to my house." he hollered to Miroku as he ran off to Kagome's house. He had all of this built up energy he needed to burn off and running to her would give him a bit more time to think about what to say to her.


End file.
